Ezel
|previous affiliation= |mark location=Upper Right ForearmFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-29 |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Tartarus |status=Unknown |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Tenga Goken |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 356 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Ezel (エゼル Ezeru) is a Mage of the Dark Guild Tartarus and a member of the Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 29 Appearance Ezel is a tall, muscular Demon that possesses many demonic features, some of which include having four arms, spiky shoulders, spikes coming out of his head and, most prominently, seven tentacles in the bottom half of his body. Ezel has two vertical tattoos running down across his chest and four tattoos circling his biceps. He wears a chain across his chest and a black piece clothing that covers some of his bottom half. Personality Ezel is loud and vulgar, showing little respect for anybody else, including members of his own guild such as Kyouka. Most notably is his habit of treating others like mere food, commenting that someone as small as Wendy won't sate his appetite, and unhesitatingly attempting to eat Carla when the Exceed tried to save her friend. He is also short tempered when things don't go his way. Synopsis Tartarus arc Ezel gathers with his fellow Nine Demon Gates members at the Tartarus headquarters under their Guild Master's request.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 1 As they convene, the group is joined by Kyouka and Silver, both of whom were off on "special missions". Hearing that two of their other members, Jackal and Tempesta, are also out, the group move to put their plans against the Magic World into action. After hearing about Jackal's successful mission involving the destruction of the entire Magic Council, Ezel listens as some of the other Nine Demon Gates members argue over their lack of participation in the plan so far and shouts out that, as a Demon, he has no dignity and that he wants to go massacre humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 2-4 During Fairy Tail's assault on Tartarus' HQ, The Magic Pulse Bomb Face was activated by Ezel, earning praise from Franmalth for his swift efforts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Page 18 Later, as Wendy Marvell arrives to the location of Face in order to stop the weapon from activating, Ezel, unbeknownst to the Dragon Slayer, uses his tentacles to sneak up on her from behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 375, Pages 18-19 Disappointed with his target, Ezel curses Kyouka for assigning him such a task, angry that Wendy will not satiate him. Jumping down at the young girl from the ceiling, Ezel attacks her and as he sees her cast spells on herself, asks if she is an enchanter. Despite her enchantments, Ezel easily withstands her Sky Dragon's Roar and blocks her next attempt. Activating a move of his own, Ezel easily blows the young girl away and goes on the offensive, knocking her around with ease. Pinning her to the ground, Ezel gestures her to look Face as it readies to activate, explaining that it will release Magic-damaging particles known as Eternano to eliminate Magic around the continent, thus allowing Tartarus' Curses to reign supreme as all Mages are rendered powerless. As he threatens to kill Wendy immediately, Ezel is then jumped by Carla, who attempts to fight him off. Agitated, Ezel grabs the Exceed and proceeds to eat her but before he is able to do so, is blown to the roof of the cave much to his shock as it is revealed that Wendy mixed the air and the Eternano near Face, thus enabling her to enter Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 6-23 Shocked to see Wendy enter Dragon Force, Ezel is quickly assaulted with a number of swift blows from the Dragon Slayer, who uses her newly increased speed to her advantage. Being struck upwards into the cave ceiling, Ezel quickly recovers and launches himself at Wendy, but is caught up in a flurry of wind as Wendy casts Shattering Light: Sky Drill. Hurriedly switching into his Slash Attack Mode, Ezel manages to cut his way out of the spell and just avoid receiving any damage, though a persistent Wendy continues to force him back, creating thick streams of air currents that she continuously wraps around Ezel's body. Trying and failing to cut through once more, Ezel is set flying backwards into Face, smashing through the device and landing unconscious under its fallen form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 377, Pages 4-15 Curses and Abilities Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken): Ezel's Curse revolves around the usage of his four limbs, which adapt the properties of swords capable of slicing through stone and heavily injuring a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 14 The Demon also mentioned that his Curse revolves around the use of demonic swords, that of which can cut through anything. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 14 *'Onimaru' (鬼丸 Onimaru) Ezel swings his four limbs outward in a cross-like, slicing motion. It has enough power to cut deeply into rocky structures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 14 *'Juzumaru' (数珠丸 Juzumaru): Ezel attacks the opponent with a cross-shaped blast. A direct hit from this technique was able to gravely injure Wendy Marvell despite the Mage's defensive enchantments, as well as devastate the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 16-18 *'Youtou: Crescent Moon': Ezel uses his four limbs to cut through anything. This Curse spell was powerful enough that it broke through Wendy's Shattering Light: Sky Drill.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 377, Pages 13-14 Immense Strength: Ezel possesses a remarkably powerful strength with the help of his four arms and seven tentacles; one of his tentacles alone was able to throw a person away very easily, particularly Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 16 Enhanced Durability: Ezel is also incredibly durable as he is able to withstand Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar and Sky Dragon's Claw without showing any signs of injury and is still able to fight back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 11-13 He was also shown to be able to still continue on fighting after receiving many hits from Wendy's Dragon Force-enhanced Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 377, Pages 10-11 Demon Form: As a Demon, Ezel was shown to be able to transform to his Demon Form, though he calls this form Slash Attack Form. His body is completely changed: sharper teeth, more demonic face, and an armor on his head, though the most notable is that of his limbs, which turned to swords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 377, Page 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Tartarus members Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages